Zapped
by FanficCreation
Summary: Charles was just an ordinary boy. He would always play video with his best friend Marty. They always played their favorite game Halo. One day Charles started getting visions that made him fall asleep unexpectedly and the visions would be about Halo. As Charles was playing his game his sister messes up his system and Charles is taken away. Now He has to figure out how to get out.


"Master Chief! Master Chief! Is that really you?" I asked. A suit of green armor slowly started to walk towards me from a far away distance. It was hard to make out, but I knew it was Master Chief. I've played through so many halo games many times that I know what Master Chief looks like. Seeing him is like a dream come true! I moved slowly towards Master Chief and…

"WHAT are you doing Charles? Sleeping in my class again I see."said Mr. Butington. I snorted and looked around. Everyone in the classroom was staring at me. I could see them talking to each other and giggling at me. It wasn't my best day or even weeks. I recently started to go to sleep in different classes for no reason. I don't even know how it happens to me.

At the end of the day I meet of with my best friend Marty. His grin showed me that he knew something that happened recently.

"Is it true you fell asleep in one of your classes today?" Marty asked. Of course he heard about what happened to me in Mr. Butington's class. He can figure out something that went wrong very quickly. It's like he's a wizard or something along those lines.

"Yeah" I said ashamed. Marty started laughing like crazy. So crazy that he fell on the ground and started rolling around in circles laughing. "Hey! You would do that in a class if you could! Anyway I didn't know I was asleep. All I know is another one happen to me" I whispered. Marty stopped laughing and looked at me. I told him earlier through the past 2 weeks I somehow fall asleep and have a vision of Master Chief or anything from the game series Halo. It's strange, but I think it's trying to tell me something. I don't know what, but something important.

"Another vision! What was this one about?" Marty asked.

"I was on a planet and in the distance Master Chief or I thought it was him. Was walking towards me. I heard him say some things, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. What does this mean Marty?" I asked.

"I don't know." Marty said. We never spoke another word about it. I looked over and I could see Marty's face scrunched up with his tongue sticking out, it was his thinking face. I knew once I got home Marty would go on Xbox to play Halo. So I decided to join him at 5 p.m. after I did my homework. As I was playing Xbox my annoying younger sister Jessica came into my room.

"HEY CHARLES!" screamed Jessica.

"Go away Jessica don't you see I'm playing Xbox with my friends" I said.

"You mean Marty?" asked Jessica.

"Yes Marty. Now can you leave me alone please?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna try my smoothie? Its super delicious! Common Charles you gotta try it. Common, common, common, common, COMMON!" Jessica screamed swishing her smoothie all over the place. Splashes of the smoothie went all over my room.

"STOP IT JESSICA" I screamed pushing her onto my Xbox. With a sudden SPLASH her drink spilled all over her and my Xbox. "Oh no my Xbox!" I went over to my Xbox which was covered by the smoothie and had the crack from my sister falling onto it.

"Ow why'd you do that? I'm telling! MOM!" Jessica said as she ran to get our mom. I got up and ran after her to get her. As I got back the Xbox 360 started sparking electric around itself. I freaked out. She could have broke it I thought. As I turned on the Xbox everything went back to normal like if it was never broken. Marty and I played Halo Reach till 1 A.M. We decided it was time to call it a day and we both went to sleep.

At 2 a.m. a glow woke me up. The Xbox started to glow as well as the shocks was shooting out bolts everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked myself dodging the bolts. The glow became bigger and the shock of electric shaped itself into vines of electrical currents that were movable. The vines started to wrap around me tightly. It didn't hurt me."Ah get off me!" I cried. I tried to escape, but the vines started to pull me into the glow. It was no use I couldn't escape it. Soon the glow got bigger and I was sucked into it. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling into an endless void of darkness. There was nothing around me or below me except for the darkness.

After what seemed to be a short time of falling I saw a light. It was closing in on me. As I got closer to the light I could hear something. I braced myself for whatever was through the light. Once again I got sucked in once more into the light.


End file.
